


Project B, Class A

by gloomy



Series: Cornix Et Corniculae [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Good to Be Back, M/M, may continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomy/pseuds/gloomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which your name is Hinata Shouyou and you're late for class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project B, Class A

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's good to be back!

You’re out the door 10 before 8 AM; but you still don’t make it to class before 8:30. God dammit. It’s literally the second week of university and you come in ten minutes late.

Good job, Shouyou, you muse, good freaking job.

What was the point of even going today? Your seat was probably already taken. Shit, you’re going to have to walk all the way to the back of the class in front of the students. That was a walk of shame you weren’t used to.

At this point you were flat out sprinting down the east hall, ignoring the indignant shout of “Hey!” echoing behind you. Oh boy, the second you walk in the door all heads were going to turn to you. Damn. Why had you gone to get your coffee this morning?! Screw that; why did you wait in line for 45 minutes?!

You arrive at the classroom, tennis shoes skidding, sighing exasperatedly as your headphones almost fall off. You slam open the door, heart racing as the entire class turn their heads towards you. Fuuuck, you think, and are suddenly unable to move, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

It seems like an eternity that you are staring at the class, their laser eyes boring into your very being. Why hadn’t you just left stupid Starbucks- who the hell arrives late with Starbucks?! You, apparently.

The professor breaks the silence, “Err- Mr.… Hinata was it? How about you take a-”

Another student speaks up, staring at you coldly as he eyes you with contempt. “Sit your ass down already dumbass, you’re disrupting the lesson.”

You recognize him immediately; he was the one that had fought with you over the state of African politics. Seriously, fuck that guy. Him and his STUPID flat hair; does he even own a blow dryer!? Probably not, because his views on politics are as outdated as his stupid fucking stupid stupid ass-

You stomp past him, glaring at him the best you can, only receiving a raised eyebrow in return. Half a mind to raise a certain finger your mother told you never to use and shove it down this douche’s throat, you eye a desk in the third row. Thank god, you didn’t have to sit completely near the back. You sit down, practically throwing your back down next to you. The moment your left asscheek touches the plush seat, a thought makes itself very clear in your mind.

You forgot your contacts.

Jesus FUCK, didn’t anything go right today?! Now you had to walk around with those dumb glasses that were 1) way too large for your face and 2) made you look like a total hipster.

Setting the glasses of hipsterdom on, you can feel the vanilla latte in your cup turn into a Pumpkin Spice Latte immediately, a beanie and scarf creeping from your bag to rest themselves onto your body, your facial expression morphing to that of- Just kidding, but seriously why had you ever thought that these glasses were a good idea?

Thankfully, the lecture goes by pretty quickly and you manage to write down most of the lecture. Professor Takeda straightens his papers out, clearing his throat loudly.

“Okay, class!” As usual, he’s adorably excited. “We’re doing a partner project! It’ll be out of class, and no, you’re not allowed to pick your partner, that would be cheating!” He grins, and you can’t help but anticipate the project as well, you loved working with people and anyway, when you present the odds, there’s, like, no way you’ll be partnered with Kageyama. Or maybe you should say KaGAYama; because he’s the biggest closet case you’ve ever seen. Okay, no, that’s not true, but hey; it’s okay for you to say since you’ve been out since sophomore year of high school. You cringe at the thought; living in a small town sure was tough.

You perk up when Takeda calls your name followed by- oh no.

Ughhh, why you? The odds were not in your favor, had never been. Did God even exist?! Well, you weren’t really religious, so even if he did you doubted that he would favor you.

“Remember, this is an out of class assignment!” Chirps Takeda, cheerful as usual.

After brief eye contact with closet case, you pack up your stuff and head towards his desk.

After a collective sigh from both of you, he asks whether you have a class after this. No, you don’t and you alert him of this.

“Me either… Do you want to go get pizza and work on this project now? Or do you want to postpone the inevitable?”

What the fuck is that why is he being so polite ugh

Although you really don’t want to meet with him, much less do this project, you nod, yes; we should probably do this project now.

Closet case sighs, gathering all his stuff into his bag and slinging it over his stupid broad shoulders.

He turns around, an amused expression on his face. “Well? Are you coming or not?”

And at that point a six foot seven cupid appears and punches you straight in the chest.

Fuck. Closet case is kinda hot, not even kinda, is _very_ hot when he smiles, fuck. You can feel the blood rushing to your face, making your freckles disappear awfully quickly.

 _No, please brain, do not do this to me,_ you think, _he’s an asshole, he’s really just an ass-_

Your brain ignores you and you squeak out a ‘Yeah’ before jogging to his side carefully, your bags bumping into each other as you walk.

After the redness in your cheeks fade, you sneak a little peek of his face again, looking up to watch his side profile, as he concentrates on the shops around you.

You watch as his hand comes up and brushes back his hair from his forehead, raising an eyebrow as he turns to you.

After a brief second of eye contact, you turn your head so quickly that your neck cracks audibly. Kageyama chuckles, as if knowing what the hell he’s doing to you.

“What,” defensively snapping at him, you weren’t going to put up with this idiocy. “What’re you laughing for?!”

“Your… face…” At this point he’s wheezing, and you’re still not sure what had happened. Did he notice how red your cheeks were? But, it’s cold outside; closet case’s are also tinged pink.

“What about it?”

“You look like a hipster… What’s with those glasses?!”

Oh. So now he wants to make fun of your glasses huh? Wow, what an asshole.

He was completely right though, so you pout and stare at the ground as you walk with him.

After a little silence, he calms down. “Oi, Hinata…”

The sound of your name from his mouth surprises you, and you look up at him to see him sheepishly running his hands through his hair.

You nod.

“That was awfully rude of me, sorry… Pizza’s on me?”

Uh.. Who was this again? You thought that you were partnered with Kageyama; who the hell was this well-mannered dude?

You narrow your eyes in suspicion. “You’d probably poison it.”

He scoffs, expression turning back to its usual crabby look, “As if. Too much work for such a small man. Oh- whoops. I mean child.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“Touché.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love college AUs tbh 
> 
> and Kageyama is a lot more mature but he still fights over small things like the politics of Africa which isn't even that small a thing but whatever  
> he knows that he can be an asshole  
> but he really wants to be friends with others and he's doing his best!!!


End file.
